


Fetch!

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Valentines, i wrote something that isnt angst?, theres a dog, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Levi doesn't find Valentine's day very exciting. In fact, he hates it. Until a dog and a random stranger change his mind.





	Fetch!

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and cute okay? I don't write fluff so please know this was hard for me. I hope it's actually okay, but I wanted to shit out something for valentines day. Enjoy!

Levi had never quite understood the whole fiasco around Valentine's Day. He didn't get why there was one day of the year made specifically tell someone how much you love them. Why couldn't you tell people you loved them every day of the damn year? Then again, Levi had never had anyone to spend Valentine's Day with. Maybe it would be different if he were to have someone by his side.

That feat seemed more than impossible to him. He was this socially awkward, nerdy, quiet guy who people rarely approached. When they did, it was more than likely they'd soon realize how bumbly Levi could get. That put a lot of people off. It got to a point where Levi decided that love just wasn't a game he was good at playing. 

Everywhere was covered in sickly pink love hearts and trashy looking decorations. No, quite literally  _everywhere._  It made Levi's eyes hurt to look at it all- he even debated taking his glasses off so it would lessen the blow.  He scoffed to himself as he entered through the doors of the small cafe, the only place that didn't seem to be covered in pink and red pieces of paper. It was quiet and the strong aroma of coffee hit Levi as soon as he entered. Finally, somewhere he could feel relaxed and feel as if he belonged. Gentle music drifted around the room as Levi made his way over to the counter, mentally preparing his order in his head. The woman at the counter was occupied by her phone, completely unaware that they even had customers. 

Levi cleared his throat as he approached the barista. She glanced up from her phone for a brief second, popping her gum as she stood up straight, shoving her phone into her pocket. Must have been a busy day at work for her. 

"Sure, what can I get you?" She sighed, the sound being drawn out. It took everything in Levi to not roll his eyes at her. Way to treat a customer. 

"Just a hot chocolate, thanks." He grinned, almost sarcastically, at her. She rolled her eyes as she typed it into the till, her fingers tapping harshly against the screen. The song playing over the speakers switched to one a little more upbeat as the barista made her way over to the machine, pressing a few buttons before it began to hiss, steam pouring out of it. Levi took a moment to look around the place, taking in the simple and minimalist decorations. It was a pretty place, easy to look at compared to the vibrancy of outside. 

After another minute or two, the barista placed the hot chocolate down in front of Levi. He handed over the money before wrapping his fingers around the cardboard cup, the heat from the drink radiating through and warming his hands. It was still early in the year, so it was chilly outside despite the sun in the sky. After thanking the barista for her ever so nice service, he turned to leave and walk back out into the love-struck streets of the town. People were buzzing around him, everyone chatting and being overly affectionate with each other. Levi only had one place he wanted to go and he didn't want anyone to get in his way or stop him. The fresh breeze whipped around him, sneaking under his jacket and causing him to shiver. It nipped at the tip of his nose and ears, turning them a light shade of pink. 

The constant PDA around him made him want to run and hide. At least he was close by to the place he wanted to spend his time; a small park, that not many people visited. It would be calm and he would be able to relax and just breathe. Being in nature just helped Levi calm down after having a lot on his mind. The trees were like magical creatures who just managed to zap away at his stress. Once he reached the park, he made his way over to an empty bench and sat down with a slight groan. The cold never did his joints any good, always made them weirdly tight. 

As he sat, he pulled his phone from his pocket and started going through it, checking all his social media. As expected, everyone was gushing about their love life or complaining about being single. It made him want to throw his phone into the nearest ditch. Life wasn't all about finding love. To him, it seemed like a waste of time. Why put so much energy into someone who wouldn't even give you half back? 

He took a sip from his hot chocolate, which had cooled just enough for it to be enjoyable. It was actually surprisingly good. He listened to the birds as they chirped, singing a song in which he couldn't understand. Though he didn't need to understand it to realize how beautiful it was. He could feel the tension leave his shoulders as he watched the birds squabble over food, their little wings flapping wildly. They suddenly shot up from where they were squabbling on the grass, a large and very excited dog bounding towards them. As much as he was enjoying watching the birds, watching a dog would be so much better. The dog put it's nose to the ground and began sniffing, it's tail wagging out of happiness. It seemed to be a golden retriever- that just happened to be Levi's favorite breed of all. He loved how dopey they could be!

All of a sudden, the dog looked up, his attention setting on Levi. It held it's tail and head high as it trotted over, bouncing up onto the bench next to him without invitation. However, Levi couldn't care less. It sniffed at him, it's tail seeming to wag faster than before as it did. Then, it began nuzzling its nose against Levi's face. Levi couldn't ignore the dog and instantly began petting it, giving it all the attention it could ever need. It's whined and groaned at the attention as Levi scratched directly behind its ear. That seemed to be the sweet spot. 

"Hey, she likes you!" A deep voice stole Levi's attention away from the retriever, causing him to startle slightly. His eyes came to land on a tall,  _very_  attractive guy stood in front of him, a gentle grin on his face as he watched his dog beg for attention from a complete stranger. Levi cleared his throat and pushed the dog off him a little, composing himself. Was he blushing? Sure felt like it. 

"Sorry, she just came and jumped up on my lap and- Yeah, I had to pet her." Levi coughed a little, tearing his gaze away from the guy stood in front of him back to the retriever at his side. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why the petting had stopped. Levi chuckled to himself and reached out, briefly petting her once again. 

"No need to apologize," He laughed, the sound being that of something angelic. It made Levi's heart thump in his chest. "I should be the one apologizing, she never does this. Well, rarely at least."

"No, it's okay. I love dogs." He admitted, watching as the dog hopped off the bench to return to her owner's side. Levi let out a sigh, setting his drink down on the floor before letting his hands rest in his lap as he watched the dog go back to chasing the local wildlife. The guy glanced over his shoulder at his dog before sitting himself down next to Levi, holding his hand out.

"Names Nico," He announced, still grinning brightly. Levi glanced at Nico's hand before taking it and shaking it, letting his hand linger for longer than he probably should. "That over there is Stella. She knows how to shake too."

Levi let out a brief giggle at the comment before composing himself. When he turned his gaze back to meet the strangers, he almost stopped breathing. Or perhaps he did, he couldn't really tell. His eyes were gorgeous and dark and full of excitement- Levi swore he was in love. "Nico and Stella, what a duo. I'm Levi."

"Levi? I like it. Cute name for a cute guy." Nico was forward with his approach, dropping Levi's hand from his own as he sat back with a sly grin. Now Levi was sure he was blushing. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, painting them rouge. Levi shifted himself, feeling his heart thump erratically against his rib cage. 

"I, uh- Thanks?" Levi breathed, taken aback by Nico's compliment. Stell bounded back over to the two with a stick in her mouth, tail still wagging at one hundred miles per hour. Nico leaned forward to grab the stick from her but she turned her head towards Levi, signaling that she wanted him to throw it. 

"Wow, my own dog has never rejected me before. That's a first," Nico sat back, almost in shock. Levi chuckled and took the stick, throwing it as far as he could, Stella following behind it. "Should I feel betrayed?"

"Very," Levi responded, feeling a little more relaxed. "What can I say? I have a way with the ladies."

Nico seemed to frown a little. "So, you're not..?"

"Huh?" Levi raised a brow at Nico, before realizing what he was hinting at. "Oh, no! I am, it was just me being awkward and- I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Nico nodded, his frown being replaced with a fond grin that tugged at the corner of his lips. Levi let out a short, frustrated sigh and hid his face in his hands. This is the exact reason why no one ever showed any interest in him. 

"It's cute, I like it. So, you aren't-"

"I'm gay," Levi paused, shocked that he even openly admitted it to a complete stranger. The look of shock on Nico's face melted into that of joy, which calmed Levi's racing mind. "I'm gay, and I've never actually really told anyone before. Wow." 

"That's good. That's really good actually, as I find you extremely attractive." Nico chuckled, suddenly turning somewhat bashful. The way he had to tear his gaze from Levi to somewhere else, the smile and the blush that dusted his cheeks, it only made Levi find him so much more attractive. He liked a guy who could seem tough, but let his walls drop around certain people. 

"Same," Even though it was probably obvious to Nico that Levi found him attractive, Levi still almost passed out admitting it. "You've got a pretty face."

Nico reached his hand out and rested it on top of Levi's knee, his touch warm and oddly comforting. Levi almost instinctively placed his hand on top of Nico's, the feeling of his skin brushing against Nico's one that he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. His hand was soft and warm, as was the smile he donned. Nico moved his hand, flipping it over so he would intertwine his fingers with Levi's, giving his hand a tender squeeze as the two of the locked eyes. Levi couldn't help the bashful grin on his face as his thumb ghosted across Nico's skin. 

A loud and abrupt bark from Stella stole their attention away, where she was stood in front of them, her head cocked to the side as she watched them. The retriever trotted closer to them and rested her head on top of their hands with a whine, her gaze switching between the two men. 

"I think someone is jealous," Levi grinned brightly, using his free hand to reach out and pet Stella's golden fur. Nico nodded in agreement, watching intently as Levi and Stella shared a brief but sweet moment together. He turned his attention back to Nico. "Anyway, I have things to do. I'm sorry to have to go, it was really lovely meeting you."

As Levi went to get up, Nico tugged on his hand, refusing to let go. Levi let out a defeated sigh, giving Nico's hand a gentle squeeze as he turned to look at him, a look on his face that no words could describe. 

"If you're going, can I at least get your number or something? Maybe we can meet up later tonight? You know, maybe a Valentine's Day date sort of thing?" Nico's tone was full of hope, as was his expression. Levi couldn't say no to a face like that, even if Valentine's Day wasn't his cup of tea. 

"Sure. That sound's really nice." Levi sat back down to get his phone from his pocket, unlocking it before handing it over to Nico with a grin. He watched as Nico typed his phone number in, saving it before handing Levi's phone back to him. When Levi checked the contact, he snorted. 

"What? The name is fitting, don't you think?" Nico had this proud grin slapped across his face. Stella howled at the two, using her paw to paw at Nico's leg. He reached down to pet her, getting her to shut up for a little bit longer. 

"Future boyfriend? That is so cheesy," Levi quickly sent Nico's phone a text so he could get his number as well. Nico's phone pinged in his pocket, signaling that he had received the text. "We'll have to see where tonight takes us."

"Sounds exciting," Nico smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Levi raised a brow at him, wondering what he was hinting at. "I look forward to it, Levi."

"So do I, Nico," Levi replied, finally standing from his seat. Nico stood too, knowing he needed to get along as well. Stella wasn't a huge fan of the cold and she would start complaining even more if she didn't get warm soon. "I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, then?"

Nico nodded. Levi took in a deep breath and put his hands deep into his pockets to protect them from the cold, truly not wanting to have to leave Nico's side. He had never clicked with someone so quickly. Nor had he ever felt as if he had chemistry with someone. Perhaps he actually had a chance with Nico. 

"Text me your address and I'll arrange something for tonight. My treat, okay?" Nico leaned down to attach Stella's lead back to her collar, letting the retriever know that they would be heading home soon. 

"You're sweet," Levi debated whether he should just go home with Nico there and then. "I'll see you later."

With that, the two went their separate ways. Levi had the biggest, dumbest, love-struck grin slapped across his face as he walked away, unable to hide it. Unbeknownst to him, Nico was the exact same. 

It was then that Levi decided that Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Stella was my dog. I need her to fetch me a date. Damn.


End file.
